Witness to a Resurrection
by NatesDate
Summary: Ruth is called to a meeting at Vauxhall Cross under false pretenses. The real reason for her visit is something she never could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Witness to a Resurrection**

 **Disclaimer:** Spooks is manipulated, I mean owned by BBC and Kudos. Now that I think about it, I'm the one doing the manipulating.

 **Setting:** After 5.4. Technically this is set at the same time as 5.5, but one drama at a time is enough for Ruth.

 **A/N:** This came from an idea that has been sitting in my ideas doc for ages and for some reason it demanded to be written now, never mind that I was in the middle of another story, but I've learned to let the muse do her thing. Life's easier that way. I hope you will take the time to review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 _"It's a very mixed blessing to be brought back from the dead." Kurt Vonnegut, Jr._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Cannon Hill, Queensland, Australia

 _28 July 2006_

"And you're sure I don't need antibiotics?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, Mrs Bennett, you have a viral infection that will go away on its own within the week," Dr White responded. "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, but I sure will miss you. I'm afraid the next one won't be so nice as you," she said.

"Dr Harper will take wonderful care of you, Mrs Bennett. Don't be afraid to ask questions but I think you'll find that she's a very good doctor," he replied.

"What will you do once you retire, Dr White?" asked Mrs Bennett as she shuffled out of the exam room and towards the lobby.

"I'm moving back to England, actually. Hoping to reconnect with some family that I've not seen in a very long time," he said with a smile before turning back towards his office.

A few minutes later a petite woman in pink scrubs poked her head into his office. "You're officially done, Lew."

He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms overhead. "Seems unreal that I won't come back on Monday and do this all over again, Carol."

"Yes, but you'll be getting ready for the big move so you won't have time to think of us," she replied with a smile. "Seriously, good luck on the move and let us know when you've settled down."

"Will do," he said before she walked away. He glanced around the now-bare office, confirming that he'd already taken his personal effects home. He logged into his computer one last time, noting in Mrs Bennett's chart the outcome of his examination before saving the file and closing out of the system. He slipped on his jacket as the weather over the past two days had been decidedly cooler and patted the pockets. Reaching in to his left, he pulled out his key ring and located the three office keys he still had and slipping them off the ring, set them down on the desk.

As he drove home, he thought about what he needed to accomplish over the next week before he left for Britain. His house was sold and the closing scheduled for late next week. He'd sold or given away much of his furniture and he was shipping the remainder of his possessions that he wasn't carrying with him on his flight to London in a week.

It was hard to believe he'd been living in Australia for 25 years and while his life in Cannon Hill had been good, he was looking forward to being back in England. He was hoping to reconnect with his family and wondered if he was a grandfather now; whether his daughter was married and a mother herself. As for his wife, he acknowledged that she had likely remarried. After all, she thought he died 25 years ago because he loved her enough to stay away and keep his family safe. He hoped that she was happy and if that meant she'd remarried and found love again, he could live with that.

He parked on the street in front of his home and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He slid out a small envelope from behind some cards and then pulled out the small photo he'd kept hidden away all these years. It was his wife and daughter, a picture that was burned into his memory. The hours he had spent looking at this picture over the years were evident in the worn edges of the picture. It was hard to believe that in a week he would back in England and he tried not to get his hopes up too high that before the end of August, he would have seen his beloved Betsy and Ree once again.

* * *

Thames House

 _Same day_

"Ruth Evershed?"

"Yes, who's calling?" she asked. The caller ID was blank, a usual sign that the caller was from across the river at Vauxhall Cross.

"This is Marcy Collins with E Section at Six. We are having a meeting with several of our analysts from various sections about how to improve information sharing and at the next meeting we were hoping to have you join us to talk about information sharing between the two agencies. I'm referring to the format and details of information sharing as opposed to the actual information itself. Would you be willing to join us?"

Ruth didn't know what to say to the odd request but as she regularly complained about Six and their lack of protocols for information sharing, she thought it best not question the invitation.

"When is the meeting scheduled for? I'll need to check my calendar," she responded.

"One o'clock on 9 August, so just under two weeks away," Marcy said.

"Okay, my calendar is clear for that time. I'll plan to come but obviously if something comes up," Ruth trailed off.

"I understand," said Marcy.

"Do I need to prepare anything ahead of time?" inquired Ruth.

"No. The meeting really is informal and intended to help us better understand Five's needs. The meeting will take place in Room 143 on the ground floor. I'll send you an email about the meeting that will include my contact information should a conflict arise. Thank you and have a good day," Marcy said before disconnecting the call.

Ruth looked at the phone and wondered why the meeting request seemed so odd.

"Something wrong with your phone?" asked Malcolm.

Ruth shook her head. "No, just an odd call. Some meeting at Six in a couple weeks about data sharing. I guess I'll go and see what they want. Heaven forbid I refuse their request and the situation was to get worse," she said with a grin.

"Be careful what you wish for, Ruth," he replied as he walked away.

* * *

Vauxhall Cross

 _Monday, 6 August 2008_

"Dr White, please take a seat. Would you like something to drink? I can offer you tea, coffee, or water."

"Tea with milk and sugar, please. Thank you," Lewis said as he sat down at the sleek metal table.

A minute after the young receptionist left the room a man and woman entered the room from a different door.

"Dr White, my name is Gabriel Roberts and this is my associate Grace Olivier. Thank you for coming in to meet us. Did Michael offer you something to drink?"

"Yes, he's bringing tea," he replied.

"Excellent. We'll get started just as soon as he returns. Did you have a good flight over?" Gabriel asked.

"Flights were fine but I'd forgotten how long it takes," he answered as Michael entered the room with a tray filled with a pot of tea, cups, milk, sugar, and all the necessary accessories.

"Thank you, Michael," Grace said as he set the tray on the table and then quickly left the room.

Once the tea cups were filled and the three settled, Grace began speaking.

"Dr White, the purpose of this meeting is to debrief you about your time in Australia and to update that information as well as to provide you with information about the whereabouts of your wife and daughter."

The conversation focused on Dr White's life over the past 25 years and whether there were every any incidents that worried him or may have been related to his relocation in Australia before eventually turning to his family.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your wife remarried a number of years ago," Gabriel said.

Lewis nodded. "I'm not surprised. I've been thinking about this a lot over the past few months since this whole process started. It would be selfish of me to hope that she was still single and mourning my death. I loved her deeply and I'll be happy to know if she's happy. And my daughter?" he asked.

"She lives here in London. Actually, we've set up an appointment for her to come in to the offices to meet you in a few days. She's not married and doesn't have any children. We can discuss how to break the news to her as obviously this will be quite the shock," Grace noted.

Lewis nodded. "Can I make one other request? Do I still need to use the name Lewis White or can I go back to my name?"

Gabriel and Grace exchanged a look. "That's your decision but you simply need to let us know which name you want to use and we'll have all your documents prepared and your files adjusted to reflect that name," Gabriel said.

Lewis smiled. "Wonderful. Now that I'm back home in England, I want to go back to my name and leave Lewis White in Australia."

Grace nodded and stuck out her hand. "Welcome home, James. On Thursday afternoon you'll be reunited with your daughter, Ruth Evershed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Spooks is owned by Kudos and the BBC. But you already knew that.

 **A/N:** Thank you for your kind words and generous reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Oxford University

 _November 1964_

"John, good to see you," James said as he sat down at a table in a local pub.

"James, thanks for meeting me on such short notice," John replied.

"It sounded important on the phone. What can I help you with?" James asked.

"I have a proposition for you but I don't need an answer right away. I told you that I've been working in London."

James nodded as he was in the middle of taking a drink.

"Well, what I didn't say was that I've been working at Century House," John said casually, noting that the location didn't seem to be familiar to James.

"What's Century House?"

"It's the headquarters for the Secret Intelligence Service, or SIS."

James looked at his friend sceptically. "Why are you there?"

"I work in analysis, collating the data the officers bring in and trying to piece things together, look for patterns, etc. The Service would like to make some connections in the Middle East region and someone suggested you."

"Suggested me for what?" James asked, his voice strained as he tried to keep the level down.

"Nothing serious, just as a contact. If I'm correct you make regular trips to Iran to visit family; your mum is from there originally."

"Yes but she moved here with her family when she was very young. I used to go back to visit family with her but with school I've not been in some time." James was starting to sound defensive. "What are you asking of me?"

"James, I'm sorry. This is what we'd like you to consider. The next time your mother plans to go back, go with her. We can help arrange things with the university. When you are in Tehran, make a point to visit your cousin, Ehsan Abbasi. He works for SAVAK, their intelligence and security organization."

"You want me to spy on Iran?"

"No, not at all. Just talk with your cousin and get his feel for the mood at work. We have started to hear rumblings about a faction in the country intent on instituting hardline reforms and we would like to know if SAVAK is concerned about these rumours or not. We're not asking you to try and get your cousin to reveal classified secrets; this request isn't about that kind of work. Just tell him you overheard some folks at a café talking about revolution or reform and see if you can get him to talk. That's it." John shifted in his chair to give the impression he was giving James space to think about the proposal.

There was no conversation for several minutes, and when James did speak John was looking out the window.

"What are the risks?"

John turned back to look at his friend. "Almost none. You don't need to push the subject with your cousin; if he doesn't want to talk about it, let it go. But it will have planted the seed with him that you are concerned about the issue and on your next visit maybe he's more willing to discuss it with you. Don't write anything down and when you return to England, we'll meet. That's all there is to it."

"You really think he's going to tell me anything?"

John shrugged. "Perhaps. And maybe nothing happens with the hardliners. But if it does, and if your cousin isn't in favour of those changes, then at least we have a line of communication in place. I understand it's a lot to take in, so please think about it and call me in a week or two. Here's a card with a phone number at which I can be reached. I need to go but drinks are on me," he said, taking several notes from his wallet and setting them on the table. "Please, James, just think about what I've asked," he said before leaving James alone at the table with his thoughts.

* * *

 _October, 1969_

"Evershed, there's a patient in Exam 4 who's been waiting specially for you," said the fellow consultant as he approached James in the corridor.

"Did they say why?" he asked as the two men slowed but never stopped for the conversation.

"No, just that he would only see you, even if he had to wait."

James shrugged his shoulders and headed towards Exam 4. The patient's file was in a holder outside the room and by the lack of paper James presumed this was a new patient. Knocking on the door, he pushed it open to allow himself in when he saw his friend John seated on the exam table.

"I suppose this is your idea of a covert meeting place?" he asked his friend John as he sat in a vacant chair.

"I know you are busy with work and your wife and that you just got back into town so I figured this was the best way to check in with you and see if there was anything you needed to tell me about your recent trip."

James nodded and proceeded to tell John about his conversations with his cousin Ehsan. John took notes and interrupted a time or two with a question. After 15 minutes James concluded his summary and asked John if he had any actual medical concerns.

John shook his head. "Sorry, no. I told them I was a new patient who had heard good things about you."

"Was it easy to find me?"

John smiled. "Yes, not that I thought you were trying to hide from me. Why Exeter though?"

"My wife's family is from the area. She's pregnant so being near family is important to her."

John extended his hand. "Congratulations, James. Best wishes to you and your wife. I'm sure I'll see you again," he said before exiting the room.

James wondered how long he would have to share information with John. He felt as though nothing he reported was that important and certainly they must have people in Tehran who could tell them better what was happening, but he agreed to help, and if sharing the news about his visits helped to keep the hardliners away, then so be it.

* * *

 _February 1981_

"Evershed residence, Betsy speaking."

"Hello, may I speak to James, please? This is John calling."

Elizabeth walked into the sitting room and tapped her husband on the shoulder. "It's for you. Someone called John?"

"Ah yes, thank you. Ruth, keep practicing the words. I'll be right back," he said.

He entered the kitchen and picked up the receiver that was sitting on the table. "Greetings, John."

"James, I'm not trying to alarm you but we are getting reports out of Iran that the Ayatollah is cleaning house and has started with the employees of the intelligence ministry. They aren't just losing their jobs, they are losing their lives."

"Ehsan, is he all right?" James tried to keep his voice even given that his wife and daughter were in the next room.

"We don't know at the moment. We have people in our embassy trying to find him and others who were helpful for us. I'll let you know once I have any information. The real reason for my call, however, is that in the Ayatollah's proclamation it includes anyone who has ever been considered an ally of SAVAK. I don't know what Ehsan told his superiors but rumour has it that your name was mentioned."

"Why? Ehsan wouldn't have told his superiors about me. He was hoping to get out of Tehran himself. He'd already moved his mother and younger sisters to France and he was planning to join them next month." James was having trouble keeping his voice low but he was very worried for his cousin.

"James, we have to assume that someone from SAVAK was following Ehsan to his meetings with you or maybe they overheard your conversations. They may have your name in a file simply because you met with your cousin and discussed politics. What I'm calling to tell you is we are putting a protective detail on you and your family at the moment. We will be very discreet and your family will not know we are there. We are monitoring the situation in Tehran and we'll re-evaluate if the situation changes. This is precautionary, James. There is nothing specific to suggest that anyone is coming after you or your family. There will be someone watching your daughter's school as a teacher's aide for her class. There is a home for sale across the street from your neighbor; we have access to the home and will use it to keep an eye on the situation." John paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in.

"James, do you understand what I've told you?"

"Protective detail across the street and at Ruth's school. No specific threat against us," James repeated.

"Yes. I will call you weekly with updates or more frequently as the situation dictates. As difficult as it may be, please go about your life as you normally would, and I'll be in touch."

James exhaled loudly as the line disconnected in his ear.

"Everything all right James? You look like you've had bad news," Betsy noted as she entered the kitchen with two empty tea cups.

James put a smile on his face and faced his wife. "Everything's okay. Just a patient of mine took a turn for the worse, so someone was calling with an update."

"Do you need to go to hospital?" Betsy asked.

James shook his head. "Not right now. I need to get back in and see how Ruth is doing with her Persian lessons."

* * *

 _8 July 1981_

The doorbell rang and Betsy walked quickly to the door. The disappointment was clear on her face when she realized who wasn't at the door.

"Mrs Evershed, my name is John Blackwell and I have some news about your husband. May I come in?"

Betsy took in the man who stood on her doorstep for a moment before she nodded and stepped aside. Mr Blackwell entered and stood aside until the door was closed and then followed her into the sitting room, both of them taking a seat.

"Mrs Evershed, a discovery was made along the coast near Exmouth early this morning. I'm sorry to tell you it was a man's body and the clothing and description matches that of your husband."

Betsy immediately started to cry, though the news wasn't unexpected. Her husband disappeared just over a week ago while fishing and despite an exhaustive search, nothing was found beyond his boat and gear.

"Given the amount of time he's been in the water we need to make a positive identification by dental records but we have every reason to believe its James. I'm sorry to be the bearer of such terrible news. Is there someone I can call to come over and be with you?" John asked gently.

Just then a girl ran into the room. "Mummy! What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ruth," Betsy said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and continued to cry. John simply waited, giving her the time she needed. A few minutes later, Betsy released her grip on her daughter and wiped her hands across her face.

"John, if you could call my friend Caroline that would be lovely. Her number is next to the phone in the kitchen."

John nodded in response and moved to the kitchen. As he shut the door to give mother and daughter some privacy, he heard the young girl begin to wail as she learned of the death of her father.

* * *

 **A/N:** I did a little bit of research and it seems that the SAVAK was Iran's "most hated and feared institution." It was known for torturing and executing those who opposed the Shah of Iran. Once the Shah was deposed and the Ayatollah in power in early 1979, approximately 3,000+ SAVAK central staff and agents were killed. The few that escaped death were out of the country at the time. I've changed the timeline for these actions to 2 years later to fit this story, however.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As previously noted, Spooks is owned by Kudos and the BBC.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Tuesday, 7 August 2006_

"Ruth, that was delicious. Thank you for making dinner," Harry said as pushed himself back from the table. Ruth sat opposite him at his small kitchen table and smiled at the compliment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied as she stood and gathered their plates.

Harry quickly stood as well. "I'll handle the cleanup. Take your wine glass into the other room and relax. I'll be through in a few minutes."

"Harry, I don't mind helping…"

"Ruth, its fine. You cooked so I will clean. Please, go and relax." He punctuated his statement with a kiss to her cheek before setting the dishes in the sink and turning on the water.

"Okay," she acquiesced before picking up her wine glass and topping it off, then moving into the lounge and settling on the sofa. Scarlett jumped up and curled against her leg. Ruth leaned against the back of the sofa and tried not to think of work and what needed to be done the next day, provided things stayed quiet. The next thing she knew Harry was shaking her awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's a little early to visit the Land of Nod," Harry whispered as he settled next to her on the sofa.

"Sorry," she replied with a yawn. "I didn't sleep well last night but I've no idea why."

"If you're tired I can drive you home," he offered. "Or you can stay here," he added quietly.

Ruth didn't answer and instead snuggled closer to Harry. "I'm good for now," she said and Harry didn't complain. He reached over to the side table and picked up a remote control for his stereo, turning it on and dropping the volume to a low level.

Three weeks ago he'd have never thought this scene was possible. Just days after their first date, Ruth told him she couldn't have dinner with him again because their co-workers were talking about them. Harry did the only thing he could and that was to wait. Wait until the hubbub died down, wait until Ruth had time to think about her decision, wait until he felt they could talk about this, about them. Harry still wasn't sure how but it worked and together they were building a relationship and keeping it away from the Grid for the time being.

Harry brushed his fingers through Ruth's hair, something he'd found soothing when they were curled up together. "I know we don't like to talk about work when we're at home but I have an all-day JIC Meeting on Thursday with a break for lunch. Care to join me? If anyone asks you're simply updating me on the Grid happenings," he suggested.

"What time will you have your break?" she asked and he was happy that she hadn't said no outright.

"Typically around half 12, why?"

"I've been invited to a meeting with some of the analysts at Six about information sharing; from them to us and it starts at one. I don't think I'll have time to meet you and make it over there in time. Can we plan to have dinner instead? Come to my place when you are done with your meeting and I'll make dinner," she suggested.

"But you made dinner for me tonight," Harry protested.

"Harry, I made spaghetti, not a five course meal. Dinner at my house on Thursday."

Harry nodded in reply and continued to run his fingers along Ruth's neck and shoulder, enjoying the intimacy between them.

* * *

The Grid

 _Thursday, 9 August 2006_

"Malcolm, I'm leaving for my meeting at Legoland and I have several searches running on my machine. I've set them to notify you should anything be flagged before I return," she said as she gathered her bag.

"That's fine. Why are you going over there again?" he asked.

Ruth shrugged. "Something to do with information sharing on their part and wanting some insight on formats we use, I don't know. The woman who called was rather vague."

"Are you sure they aren't trying to poach you?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, I'll be rather cross if I get all the way over there and that's what they're after. I'm not going to work for Six, Malcolm," she added, her bag finally slung over her shoulder.

Malcolm smiled. "Oh, I know that, Ruth. Will you be back yet this afternoon?"

"God, I hope so. Otherwise I'll call you from the loo and make you call me back with a false emergency to get me out of there," she said with a laugh as she headed towards the pods.

"Anything I can do to help," he called.

* * *

Vauxhall Cross

 _Same day_

"Please wait in here, Ms Evershed," the young man directed.

"Thank you," she replied. As the door closed Ruth looked around the room and felt as though she was in the wrong place. This room looked like an interview room given the small table with two chairs along one wall and a sofa against the other as well as what Ruth assumed was a two-way mirror. She pulled her phone from her bag to check for messages, but seeing none, switched her phone to vibrate.

It was five minutes before the door opened and a woman about Ruth's age entered the room.

"Ms Evershed, my apologies for the wait. My name is Grace Olivier. Thank you for joining me today. Can I get you anything to drink before we start?" she asked politely.

"No thank you, Ms Olivier."

"Please call me Grace."

Ruth gave her a polite smile before starting again. "Grace, I'm confused. I was told I was here for a meeting with some of the analysts from Six regarding data sharing."

Grace smiled. "I'll explain everything. Would you please take a seat?" She pulled one of the chairs away from table before moving around and sitting in the other. She waited to speak until Ruth was seated across the table from her.

"Ms Evershed, I must admit that we've brought you here under false pretenses. There is no meeting with the analysts but I do have something very important I need to discuss with you and I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

Ruth immediately became defensive. "Why am I here? Am I in danger; is someone from Section D in danger?" she asked. It was the only reason she could fathom that Six would need to speak to her in secret.

Grace opened a paper file and shifted the top page so Ruth could view the document. After a quick scan of the document, Ruth lifted her head.

"I don't understand. Why do you have my father's death certificate? Has something happened to my mum?" Ruth asked in rapid fire fashion.

"As far as I'm aware Ruth, your mother is fine. We've asked you here to talk about your father's death."

The thought of Six having something to do with her father's death was almost beyond comprehension. "What do you people have to do with my father? He was a doctor and he drowned 25 years ago. If you've called me here to tell me he was some horrible person then I'm leaving. I don't want to hear it. I'll not let you taint my memories of him," she said, her breath coming quickly.

"Ruth, I'm not here to tell you your father was a terrible person, I promise you that."

Ruth's breathing slowed slightly and Grace waited a few moments before she continued.

"How much do you know about your paternal grandmother's family?"

Confusion was setting in for Ruth. "My maamaan, she died when I was quite young so I only have a fleeting memory of her. She was born in Iran and moved to Coventry when she was young," she said.

Grace nodded. "That's right. Did you know that her older brother later moved back to Iran? He went to university there, married, and settled near Tehran."

"My father used to talk about his family; he also traveled with his mother back to Iran about once a year."

"Yes, that's correct. In late 1964, when your father was studying at Oxford, he met a man he knew as John. He was a friend of a friend and John recruited your father to work for Six. Your father wasn't an agent," Grace stressed, in response to the look of shock on Ruth's face.

"What did he do for Six?" she asked. Her experience in working at Five allowed her mind to run wild with possibilities.

"In the early 1960's, Six was beginning to hear rumours about factions in Iran interested in pushing hardline reforms. In an effort to establish a network, Six identified British citizens who regularly visited Iran or had family there, including your father.

"When your father traveled to Tehran, he met with his cousin, Ehsan Abbasi. At the time, Mr Abbasi worked for SAVAK, the Organization of Intelligence and National Security. James was approached and asked to speak with his cousin on his next visit to Tehran. Your father was never asked to pass along or ask about classified information. His discussions with his cousin Ehsan were about the mood of the country, about whether the hardliners were gaining traction, etc.

"Your father met with John after each of his trips to share what he had learned but otherwise Six had no contact with your father. He was never asked to meet with anyone else in Tehran, he was never asked to photograph anything or anyone, and James determined his own travel schedule to Iran. We never sent him there for the purposes of gathering information."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ruth asked again. "I don't understand the purpose of this."

"In the late 1970's, the Shah of Iran was overthrown. The SAVAK had been accused of silencing outspoken political opponents so they were unpopular in the country. Once the US hostage crisis had ended, the Ayatollah began implementing changes, including disbanding the SAVAK. Those people who worked for SAVAK weren't just fired; they were killed, including your father's cousin, Ehsan Abbasi.

Ruth stood abruptly. "Is that how my father died? He was a messenger for Six and the Iranians found out and had him killed?"

Grace shook her head. "No, that isn't what happened but the events in Iran had an impact here in Britain. Six got word about the killings of the SAVAK employees and contacted your father in early 1981. They informed him of the situation and told him that he and his family would have a protective detail. There was no specific threat against your father but there was rumour that SAVAK knew about your father and word was that anyone who had been found to be helping SAVAK would be executed. The detail rented a house across the street from your home, had someone work at your school as an aide, etc. I don't know that your father ever told your mother about the detail. Were you aware of them?"

Ruth took a minute to think back to that time. "I don't remember being told about it but I wasn't quite 11 at that time. I'm not surprised my parents wouldn't have told me."

"For many months there was no activity and Six was starting to get hopeful that the Iranians knew nothing about your father. In late June, however, Six received a message that the Iranians did know about your father and shortly thereafter two men, known enforcers for the Ayatollah, entered Britain on false passports." Grace took a deep breath, knowing that what she would say in the next few minutes would have a profound impact on Ruth's life.

"Ruth, what can you tell me about what happened on 1 July 1981?" Grace asked.

"It's the day he died, the day my life changed forever. My dad was my best friend. He taught me to read Persian and Arabic and inspired my love for languages and the classics. I begged him to take me with him that day on the boat. I didn't really like to fish but I liked being on the boat and reading or listen to my father tell stories. He was adamant that I couldn't go with him that day but hugged me for a long time before he left." Ruth paused to think about what this all may have meant. "Did my father know he was going to die that day? Did he know those men were on their way to kill him?" she asked.

"Your father received a call from John on 30 June, informing him that the two men had entered the county, yes," Grace started.

"Why didn't you stop them? How could Six let them kill my dad? You said there was a protective detail, why didn't they protect him?" Ruth yelled. This meeting had raised emotions in Ruth that she didn't know she still had and she didn't yet understand why they were telling her all of this. "Do you think it helps to know my father was murdered by Iranians instead of just drowning like we thought?

"Ruth, your father wasn't murdered by the Iranians or by anyone for that matter. The phone call he received warned him that a plan, which had been discussed in length and of which your father was aware, was being put into play. The plan was to fake your father's death."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Once again, they aren't mine. Take up your concerns with Kudos and/or the BBC.

 **A/N:** Thank you again for your reviews. This one picks up right where we left off.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Previously:_

 _"Ruth, your father wasn't murdered by the Iranians or by anyone for that matter. The phone call he received warned him that a plan, which had been discussed in length and of which your father was aware, was being put into play. The plan was to fake your father's death."_

Ruth failed to find the words to speak for several seconds, though her mouth made the effort.

"What? I don't understand. My father drowned and his body washed ashore a week later. He died 25 years ago," Ruth said.

Grace shook her head. "That's what you were told, Ruth, you and your mother. It was done to protect you. Your father didn't drown, Ruth and the body that washed ashore was not your father."

"No, this isn't true. This is some sort of psychological testing, it has to be. None of this is real," Ruth told herself as she began to pace in the small room.

Grace remained seated, understanding that what she was telling Ruth was not easy for the woman to hear. "Ruth, this is very real. With help from officers from Six, your father faked his death in order to keep you and your mother safe. He was hoping that after a few years the two of you would have been able to join him, but for whatever reason that didn't work."

Ruth stopped her pacing to glare at Grace. "And just where was he? Is he even still alive?" A thought crossed Ruth's mind. "Did he die? Is that why I'm here?"

"Ruth, your father is alive and has just returned to Britain. That's why you're here; to learn the truth about what really happened to James Evershed in 1981."

* * *

"I want to be in there with her; she should hear this from me," James insisted.

Gabriel placed a hand on James's shoulder. "No. Let Grace finish and then we can reunite you with your daughter." When James didn't respond, he continued. "I can see that this is difficult for you and that you are anxious to see your daughter again but she's just learned that a part of her life for all these years isn't true." As James turned to him to protest, Gabriel continued. "I know it's not your fault that this happened and it's not Ruth's fault either. Please, give her the chance to hear the whole story."

James glared at him for a few moments before nodding his assent. He sat back in the chair he'd been occupying and looked through the glass at the daughter he'd not seen for 25 years.

* * *

"My father is alive? And here in Britain? Where has he been all this time?" Ruth asked.

"Your father was living in Queensland, Australia, just outside Brisbane. He worked as a GP there and recently retired so he could move back to England," Grace said.

"But why did he wait so long? Surely there's not been a threat to any of us all this time," Ruth surmised.

"I don't have an answer to that question. An agent was assigned to be a point of contact for your father, should anything unusual happen in his new home but after a few years, that agent left Australia and when your father contacted the Embassy, none of staff who worked for Six knew who he was. Your father's file disappeared somehow and we're still looking into what happened. Your father said he considered coming back but he had no idea if it was safe and what his sudden return would do to you or your mother. Ultimately, he decided to stay away to keep you safe."

Ruth started shaking her head. "No, I can't believe this. My father wouldn't have left us behind like that. He always used to tell my mother how much he loved her and that he never wanted to live without her. He was my best friend; why would he do that to me?" Ruth stood still. "No, this isn't real. This is either a ridiculous psychological test or cruel joke but I'm not going to be a part of it any longer," she said before grabbing her bag and jerking open the door.

Grace stood and followed Ruth out the door. "Ruth!" Grace yelled. "Please come back! Ruth! Your father, he's here!"

Another door opened. "Ruth! Please, come back!"

Ruth stopped at the end of the corridor and looked back. Beyond Grace stood an older man with graying hair. He looked somewhat familiar but his voice was what made Ruth pause. No, she decided, this wasn't real. It was too outrageous to be real and she fled through an employee exit.

Twenty minutes later, Ruth found herself just a block from Thames House. Spying an empty bench, she sat down and tried to think about what she wanted to do but her mind kept turning over what she'd been told about her father and the idea that that was actually him in the corridor of Legoland. Deciding she couldn't face going back to work, she left a few voicemails and flagged another taxi.

* * *

It was half four before Harry made it back to the Grid after a day-long meeting of the JIC. It was one of his least favourite job duties but a necessary one. A quick sweep of the Grid told him that everyone he expected to be there was there except for Ruth. He caught Adam's eye and tilted his head toward his office. As Harry settled at his desk Adam did the same with one of the chairs opposite him and, without asking, Adam provided a briefing of the events of the day, which were rather mundane.

Adam noticed Harry's glance in the direction of Ruth's desk. "She's not here."

Harry tried to look nonchalant with his reply. "Where is she?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, exactly. She had that meeting at Six earlier this afternoon but she left me a message around two saying she was taking the rest of the afternoon off." Adam paused before continuing. "The strange part was that shortly after Ruth's message was one from some woman at Six looking for Ruth. I called the woman back but she wouldn't tell me anything, just that she wanted to speak with Ruth."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for the update. I'm going to check on a few things here and then head home for the evening. Too many hours at the JIC, I'm afraid," he added with a smile as Adam stood and exited his office.

Harry thought it was rather unlike Ruth to not come back to work after a meeting, especially when the meeting ended early in the day. He listened to his messages, but there wasn't one from Ruth. He tried calling her mobile and home phone but both went straight to voice mail. He was debating having Malcolm track her mobile before he left for the day when he remembered his own mobile, which had been shut off during the meeting.

Thankfully there was a message from Ruth, though it was oddly short and un-like Ruth. 'Can't do dinner, sorry,' was all she said. Deciding that those few items could all wait until tomorrow, he set off for home, planning to take care of Scarlett before heading over to Ruth's place.

Traffic was terrible, even testing the patience of his security officer, Mike. Two separate crashes sent them on unplanned detours complicated by road construction and an hour after leaving Thames House, the car pulled over in front of Harry's home.

"Sorry for the delay, sir," Mike noted as Harry opened the door.

"Nonsense, Mike, wasn't your fault. You did much better than I would have," he said with a smile. "Have a good evening," he added as he shut the door and climbed the stairs to his front door.

He completed his homecoming routine – open front door, deactivate alarm, shut front door, greet Scarlett – before walking through to the kitchen. He opened the door to the garden and let her out before running upstairs to change clothes. Upon his return to the kitchen he filled Scarlett's food bowl and looked out the window to see what she was doing. He thought it odd that she was nowhere to be seen so he stepped outside and called her name.

It was then that he noticed Scarlett was standing next to Ruth, who was sitting on the ground curled into a ball. Her back was against the house with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

Harry rushed over and crouched next to Ruth, trying to discern what was wrong with her.

"Ruth, what's happened? Are you hurt?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him and sniffled. It was then that Harry could see the tear tracks down her face and the sight saddened him.

"Ruth, come inside the house and you can tell me why you've been sitting out here," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and helping her up. She'd obviously been there for some time as the grass was flattened where she'd been seated. Harry guided her into the house and into the lounge, assuming that a soft sofa was preferable to a hard kitchen chair. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Please tell me what's wrong," is all he said but it caused an outpouring of tears. He decided to let her cry, knowing she would tell him soon enough. It wasn't five minutes later that the crying was reduced to a manageable level that it seemed she was ready to clue him in to what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I needed to be somewhere they wouldn't find me but all I could think was that I wanted to see you so I snuck into your back garden," she said.

Her words put Harry on edge. "Where who couldn't find you? Ruth, I need you tell me what happened this afternoon," he explained calmly.

"That woman from Six, Grace, and my dad. I didn't want them to find me," she said as the tears streamed down her face.

"I don't understand, Ruth. Your dad died when you were a girl."

Ruth shook her head. "That's not what they told me, Harry, they told me he's alive," which started another round of sobbing.

Harry sat in shock as he tried to comprehend how his girlfriend's dead father had come back to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Again, still not mine. They belong to Kudos and the BBC.

 **A/N:** Thanks again for your kind words and reviews. We've hit the midpoint as there are nine chapters to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Vauxhall Cross

 _Same Day_

"We've called her home and mobile and she's not answering," Gabriel explained. "We also left a message for her at work but it appears she didn't return there after she left here."

"She probably needs some time. Even as a child Ruth needed time to adjust to big changes, and this is about as big as it gets. She doesn't know where I'm staying, though," James said.

"She'll have to contact us for that information. As for where she lives, I can't share that with you. That has to come from her," Grace added.

"I do have a question for you. Ruth didn't act like it was odd to be in this building, why is that? I mean, the average person gets summoned to MI-6 for a meeting and they're going to be in awe or nervous or curious as to why they need to be here, but Ruth didn't seem like she was any of those things. Why is that?" James wasn't going to take 'no comment' for an answer.

Gabriel and Grace exchanged a look before Grace nodded.

"Your daughter was told that the meeting was of a group of information analysts that were discussing information sharing; specifically how it can best be done between the Secret Intelligence Service and the Security Services, or as they are better known, Five and Six," Gabriel explained.

At James's slightly confused look, Grace jumped in. "Your daughter is an intelligence analyst for Five and she works for the Counter-Intelligence Department."

It was James's turn to be shocked and he sat down in disbelief. "How long has she been there?"

"Nearly four years. She worked at GCHQ for a number of years before that. Your daughter is very good at her job by all accounts. I believe she's been approached several times about moving across the river to Six."

After a minute or so passed with nothing said, James stood up. "Thank you both for today. It didn't end how I'd hoped, but the possibility is still there. If Ruth contacts you, please share my contact details with her and let her know that I'd like the opportunity to talk to her."

He shook hands with Grace and Gabriel before leaving the room and eventually the building. He walked along the river and wondered where his daughter was in this big city. He hoped she had someone to talk to about what happened today; someone to help her make sense of what she heard.

* * *

Harry was still holding Ruth on the sofa when her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Shall I order something to be delivered and then you can begin to tell me about what happened today?"

Ruth nodded her head against his chest.

"Any preference for what to order?" Harry asked.

"No, whatever you want is fine," Ruth replied in a quiet voice.

"I'll be right back," he said as he extricated himself from Ruth and the sofa. At least she was no longer crying, he thought, though he still couldn't imagine what she'd been through this afternoon.

Ten minutes later the food was ordered and the table set in preparation.

"Ruth, would you like me to open some wine?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please, I think I'll need some to get through this," she replied.

Once the food arrived and they were settled at the kitchen table, Ruth started to speak. She told Harry everything, from how her father was reporting his conversations with his Iranian cousin to how he apparently faked his death and has since been living in Australia.

Their conversation continued long after the food was gone and they'd migrated back to the lounge. Harry asked questions but Ruth didn't have all the answers given that she'd left the meeting early. Eventually Ruth yawned even though it was still early by her standards.

"You need to sleep. Today has taken its toll on you," Harry said as another yawn escaped from Ruth, who nodded in agreement.

"Harry, can I stay here? I don't want to be alone tonight," she asked.

"Of course you can." He stood and extended his arms to Ruth to help her up from the sofa. "Are you planning to go to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes. I need something to distract me from this mess, at least for a while. I will need to stop back at my place and change in the morning, though," she added.

Harry led Ruth upstairs and found a t-shirt for her to wear to bed. While she was getting ready in the bathroom, Harry stripped down to a t-shirt and trunks and realized he was nervous at the prospect of sharing a bed with Ruth for the first time, especially when she opened the door to the en suite and walked into the bedroom. She was carrying her neatly folded clothes which she set on a chair in the corner of the room before turning back to him. He stood to greet her.

"Never has one of my shirts looked so wonderful," he said, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you. Bathroom's all yours," she said. "Umm, which side should I take?"

"You can have whichever side you prefer. I tend to sleep in the middle so I don't have a preference," he explained before heading into the bathroom and leaving her to make a choice.

When he returned she was sitting on the left side of the bed with a sheet and light blanket over her legs. Harry climbed in on the right side and lay on his side, close to but not touching her. "I should have said that if you prefer to have a bed all to yourself there is a spare one across the hall."

Ruth scooted further under the covers and mirrored Harry's position, facing him. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I want to know you are right next to me if I need you," she said quietly before reaching forward and kissing him.

Both knew now was not the time to move forward in their physical relationship so the kiss ended before they got carried away.

"I'll always be here for you, Ruth, whatever you need from me," Harry said as she turned over and faced the window. Harry spooned behind her and she wrapped his arm around her stomach before he pulled her close. He pressed a kiss into her hair and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of holding Ruth while going to sleep.

* * *

Ruth opened her eyes, unsure as to why she awoke. The room was quite dark and she could feel Harry's presence next to her, though they were no longer curled together. Slowly she sat up and glanced at the clock on Harry's side of the bed, noting that it was just past three in the morning. Feeling wide awake, she slipped out of bed and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen she quietly made herself a cup of tea before curling up on the sofa, wrapping a light blanket over her legs. The events of the previous day were still foremost in her mind. How many times as a young girl had she wished that her father's death had only been a bad dream? It took her nearly two years to come out of the depression she lived with after his death, and that was only because, in a moment of clarity, she knew if she didn't fight her way out she could get lost in her depression forever. It wasn't easy but she forced herself to take part in activities and events until she found those that she could enjoy and eventually learn to live with his death.

Now it seems that her wish had come true and she found herself feeling guilty for not being excited about the prospect. Not only that, but what would her mother say? Oh God, her mother! Her mother had remarried four years after her father's death and she and David had just celebrated their 21st wedding anniversary. How would her mother take the news that her first husband was still alive?

As a teenager, Ruth had felt that her mother remarrying was a betrayal to her father. She couldn't understand how her mother could claim to love Ruth's father and then marry someone else. As an adult, albeit one who'd not been married or even in a serious relationship for a number of years, Ruth now understood that her mother had been lonely and that she'd missed the companionship that a good relationship could bring. Her step-father David was a decent man and loved her mother dearly, and for that Ruth was thankful.

"You scared me," Harry said and Ruth jumped at his voice. "I woke up to find you gone," he added as he sat on the sofa next to her.

She smiled at him. "Just found myself wide awake and decided to have a cup of tea and do some thinking. I've been wondering how my mother will react to all this, discovering her first husband is alive and well when she's just celebrated 21 years of marriage with husband number two."

"So she didn't know that he'd faked his death?"

"I don't believe so. I don't think she'd have remarried if she did. My parents were soulmates, or so they told me once, not long before my father's death. I rarely saw them fight and they were always holding hands and being affectionate with one another. I can't imagine what this is going to do to her," Ruth said.

"Well, before you get to that point, have you thought about whether you're willing to meet with your father? I imagine you want to know the rest of the story and who better to get it from than him."

"Harry, if he really is my father, what do I do then? I ran out of the meeting and wasn't willing to stick around to see him, so what if he won't see me? If he will meet with me, how do I know he'll tell me the truth?"

"Ruth, I think your father will do whatever it takes to re-establish a relationship with you. You know about my son Graham, how I haven't seen him in years and as far as I know, he wants nothing to do with me. If I had the opportunity to tell him why I did what I did, for better or for worse, to protect him and his sister, I would do so, even if it was through a third party. And if in the middle of that conversation he walked out, I wouldn't blame him. I'd be sad and disappointed, but I wouldn't blame him and I would hope against all hope that he would contact me again after having time to digest what he had heard about me. I'd meet him wherever he wanted, with whoever he wanted to be there. I wouldn't turn down the chance, no matter how slim, to reconnect with my son. I guess my point is that I think your father probably feels the same way. As for his being truthful, listen to what your father has to say and then meet with that woman from Six and verify his story. Ultimately, it's up to you what kind of relationship you want to have with him," Harry said. "Do you feel up to meeting with him this weekend or do you need more time?"

"Waiting isn't going to help the situation and my mind will be working in overdrive until I have answer to my questions. I've no idea where he's staying; I'll have to contact Grace and find out," she said.

"Why don't you offer to meet him here? It will give you privacy to talk but if things don't go well he doesn't know where you live," Harry suggested.

"Will you stay with me? I'm afraid I'll get too emotional and might miss a red flag in something he says."

Harry looked at her in the dark room, the only light spilling into the room from the kitchen. Her request was sincere and found he couldn't refuse her, even if he'd wanted to.

"Of course I'll be with you, either at your side or in the room next door. Maybe try and set something up for after lunch on Saturday?"

Ruth nodded in response and Harry could see that she was getting tired again. "Time for bed again, sleepy head. There's still time for a few more hours of shut eye before we have to be at work."

Ruth yawned in response and followed Harry up the stairs, where they curled together and quickly drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC.

 **A/N:** Thanks again for your reviews. Thank you the theoofoof for her phraseology assistance in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Friday, 10 August, 2006_

"I wonder who the poor bastard is that's on the other end of the phone?" Zaf said as he leaned against Ruth's desk and looked into Harry's office. The door was closed but the blinds were open, allowing everyone to see Harry yelling as he paced back and forth, as far as the phone cord would allow.

Ruth shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea, but I'm glad it's not me," she said.

"As if," Zaf muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

Zaf turned around and faced her desk. "I said, 'as if'."

"You think Harry's never yelled at me?" Ruth laughed. "Trust me, it's happened many times and when it does, I generally let him go on for a minute before I get up and leave the room."

Zaf looked at her with new-found respect.

"With you, Zaf, he's usually yelling because you screwed up, so I wouldn't advise the leaving the room bit," she said, again with a laugh.

"Ruth, come in here please and bring the Jameson file," Harry called across the room.

"Wonderful. Someone else rattled his cage and now I get to deal with the fallout," Ruth commented dryly as she dug the requested file out from the bottom of a pile on her desk before crossing to his office. Harry had left to door open but she closed it behind her, having an idea about what he wanted to discuss.

"So who was the lucky one?" she asked before taking a seat opposite his desk.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Who were you yelling at over the phone?" she clarified.

"Ah, that was Matthew Beecher over at Six. He oversees the idiots who thought it was a good idea to lure you to Legoland under false pretenses and then casually drop it on you that your father was alive and back in London. I just couldn't let it go, Ruth. It was unprofessional on their part and I'd have done the same for any of my officers," Harry said.

Ruth smiled in response. "Thank you. I'm still in disbelief about it all; like I dreamt that meeting yesterday."

"Have you been in touch with them about contacting your father or were you planning to bypass them all together and just hack your way into the system to find him?" he asked.

"I considered hacking in but decided not to. I'll call Grace later this morning and get his information."

Something in her tone of voice concerned Harry.

"What is it, Ruth?"

"This sounds ridiculous but how do I do it? Just call him up and say 'Hey Dad, want to come over for a chat?' As I said, it sounds ridiculous but I'm terrified."

"Let me call him," Harry offered. "I'll set up the meeting at my house for Saturday afternoon. Then he can't pepper you with questions or platitudes over the phone."

Ruth nodded in response. "Would you, please? I just don't think I can do it. My stomach is a bundle of nerves just thinking about it."

"Contact Grace and get his number and I'll take care of the rest."

Ruth nodded in agreement before leaving his office.

* * *

"Mr Evershed?"

"This is he. May I ask who is calling?" James knew that Ruth had his contact information but this was obviously not his daughter.

"My name is Harry Pearce. I'm calling on behalf of your daughter, Ruth Evershed. She would like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon if you're available.

"Yes, of course. Just tell me where I need to be and when. I'll be there," James said.

"I'll send a car for you at half 12. We'll see then," Harry said, employing his best Section Head voice.

"Wait, who are you? Where am I meeting with Ruth?" James asked.

"I'm a friend of your daughter and you'll be meeting her someplace where you can have a private conversation. We'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, I'll see you then. Thank you for calling," James said before the call disconnected. He sat at the small kitchen table as a large smile erupted on his face.

* * *

"Malcolm, I need a favour from you and I need it ASAP," Harry stated with practiced casualness.

"What is it now, Harry?" Malcolm responded as he continued to work at his terminal.

"I need a background check done on a Lewis White, GP, who recently retired from his practice in Cannon Hill, Queensland Australia."

Malcolm stopped what he was doing, obviously surprised by the request.

"Please tell me this isn't some new breed of terrorists we're importing from the colonies," Malcolm replied.

Harry gave him a slight smile. "I don't believe so, Malcolm, but all the same I need a complete check, preferably by the end of the day."

Malcolm nodded. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

 _Saturday, 11 August, 2006_

Harry was putting the finishing touches on lunch as Ruth flitted around his house. She moved pillows from the sofa to the arm chair and then back to the sofa. Pictures on the mantle were rearranged and then Ruth realized they weren't her pictures and she tried to remember how the pictures had been.

She was startled when Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come and eat lunch."

Ruth shook her head. "I don't think I can," she said as she turned to face him.

"I made a salad, nothing too heavy. You only had tea for breakfast; you need something in your stomach. I know you're nervous," he added seeing that she was about to protest, "but please come and eat. For me," he asked.

Ruth eventually nodded and allowed Harry to guide her to the kitchen where she sat at the table, already set with plates, utensils, and food.

Harry filled water glasses for both of them before sitting down opposite Ruth.

"Take my mind off what's happening in an hour," Ruth requested.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ruth. "I'd be happy to distract you."

"I'm serious. Tell me something funny to take my mind off this meeting," she said. She took a large bite of salad to show she was doing as he asked and that it was his turn to so as she asked.

"Okay, something funny, ah yes. I overheard Zaf ask Jo out on a date and she shot him down like a sharp shooter," Harry confided.

Ruth's eyes opened wide. "When did this happen? And why did she turn him down? I had the feeling there was something between them," she commented.

"It was yesterday over lunch. I'm not sure how he asked but I caught the tail end of the conversation. Apparently Zaf asked her to attend a concert but Jo already knew that he'd asked another woman who'd turned him down, so she wasn't happy about playing sloppy seconds."

"Hmm, considering they're roommates, she's going to make his life hell for the next few weeks," Ruth mused.

"I'd say Mr. Younis likely deserves whatever punishment Jo dishes out," Harry added. "I know you don't actively gossip about our coworkers but have you heard a lot mentioned about them?" he asked casually.

"About Zaf and Jo?"

Harry nodded, his mouth full.

"Some. There was talk when they moved in together, though certainly there wasn't anything romantic between them at the time. I think the fact that Zaf continues to flirt with Jo and to be protective of her on and off the Grid is what makes people think there is something there. Though honestly, that's just Zaf's nature; Adam, too. They know that Jo can take care of herself but neither is going to sit on sidelines if she needs help. Some of that is the job and the rest is just being a good friend." Ruth took a deep breath.

"They would do the same for you as well," Harry added.

"What, flirt with me?" she asked with a sly grin.

Harry responded with a sharp look. "Not if they know what's good for them," he said. "No, I was referring to them being protective of you in public."

"And Ros? Do you think they'll flirt with her and protect her in public?" Ruth asked innocently.

Harry laughed. "Zaf will try and flirt with her, Adam not so much. As for being protective of her, I think Ros has made it perfectly clear she doesn't need or want protecting," he added.

For the rest of their lunch talk focused on the benign; the weather and yet another politician caught with his pants down.

With just under 30 minutes until her father was due to arrive Harry noticed Ruth started to fidget. He wanted to keep her occupied so he bent over from his chair and called to Scarlett. The little dog trotted happily into the kitchen.

"Scarlett, fetch!" he said as she raced back to her bed and returned with a small red ball in her mouth, dropping it at Harry's feet before sitting obediently with her tail wagging.

Harry picked up the ball and held it out. "Ruth, I'm going to clean up here. Will you take Scarlett in the back garden and throw the ball to her? Yes, I'm trying to keep your mind off your dad, at least a little while longer," Harry acknowledged.

Ruth looked down at Scarlett, who was now looking at her with excited eyes. Recognizing that she needed to be occupied at the moment, Ruth nodded and took the ball from Harry's grasp. Scarlett spun around excitedly and moved to the back door, waiting for it to open.

Harry began to pick up the lunch dishes and was surprised to see Ruth move close to him.

"Thank you," she said before kissing him quickly. Not giving him a chance to respond she turned and walked out the back door with Scarlett at her feet.

Shortly before one, Harry's mobile beeped with a message from his security officer, informing him that he would be arriving in five minutes with Mr Evershed. Harry walked out to the garden and Ruth turned, knowing what his presence meant.

"Is he here?" she asked nervously.

"About five minutes out."

She nodded in return. "Scarlett, time to go in," she called as the little dog trotted to the house with her ball in her mouth. "I'm going to freshen up and then wait in your office. Will you come and get me once he's here?"

"Of course," Harry murmured as he reached out and placed his hand on her arm. "Do you want me to stay with you once he's here?"

"Yes, please," came her quick reply.

"How should I introduce myself?"

At Ruth's confused look, he clarified. "When I called him yesterday I gave him my name and simply said I was a friend calling on your behalf. Should I say I'm your boss, your friend, your…."

Ruth smiled. "My partner," she responded shyly. "Is that okay?"

Harry smiled as well. "More than," he replied as he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

A couple of minutes passed before the bell rang. Harry checked the peep hole and noted Mike standing on his front stoop with an older gentleman a step behind. Harry unlocked and opened the door.

"Mike, thank you for your help today. I'll see you on Monday."

"You're welcome, sir. Have a good weekend," he added before walking back to the car, leaving James alone on the stoop.

"James Evershed, I presume? Harry Pearce, pleased to meet you."

"Mr Pearce, pleased to meet you as well. Thank you for setting this up."

"Please come in," Harry said as he stepped aside and allowed James to pass him into his home. "Just through the doorway there and have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

James shook his head. "No thank you. I'm too nervous," he added with a laugh that demonstrated those nerves. "Can I ask you a question first?"

"You can, though I may choose not to answer," Harry replied.

"Fair enough. How do you know Ruth?" James asked.

Harry detected no malice in the question, simply curiosity.

"I'm her partner. I'll let Ruth know you're here," Harry said before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC.

 **A/N:** Thank you again for your reviews. Some of the details from this chapter have been taken from The Personnel Files.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ruth was pacing in Harry's office when he opened the door.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"He's here. Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'm ever going to be, I guess," she said, reaching out her left hand.

Harry grasped it with his and squeezed before Ruth loosened her grip and threaded her fingers through his. Harry understood that she wanted that physical connection and support as she faced this meeting with her father.

Ruth took the lead but paused before she turned the corner into the lounge. Harry reached forward and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a smile before she turned the corner to face her father.

As she entered the room her father stood from his seat in one of the high back chairs. Ruth moved to stand in front of the sofa, Harry following close behind her. They'd needed to drop hands to walk into the room but once Ruth and Harry sat, she reached out for his hand once again. James took his seat and the three looked at one another, none sure what to say.

James took a chance and broke the ice. "Ruth, it's good to see you again. Thank you for agreeing to meet me," he said, his nervousness clear.

"Yes, well the meeting on Thursday was a little overwhelming. I'm sorry I ran out like I did."

James shook his head. "Don't blame you one bit. I guess there's not a good way to learn what you did," he said.

Ruth dove right in, asking her father what he'd been doing in Australia these past 25 years.

James described the life he built for himself after he left England, working as a GP near Brisbane. "I found other activities to occupy my time; I visited with and read to residents in an aged care home, and I traveled around Australia and New Zealand. It was a good life but not the life I wanted," he added.

"Tell me about what led up to you faking your death. I assume you heard what Grace told me but I need to know the details and why you made that choice."

James talked a bit about his visits to his cousin in Tehran and then the early months of 1981 when he knew a protective detail was watching his family. It was stressful for him to try and act normal, not wanting to alarm his wife or daughter. When the agents from Six began watching them, James had met with the agent in charge to discuss possible scenarios, one of which was the possibility that Iranian agents turning up in Exeter.

"Whose idea was it for you to fake your death?" Ruth asked.

"Theirs. I never wanted it and part of me was naïve enough to believe it would never come to that. I said I wouldn't do it; that if I had to leave then my family had to come with me, but Six insisted that we would never be safe. If the Iranians came looking for me and my entire family suddenly disappears, then the search intensifies. If the Iranians came and I was dead, having left behind a mourning wife and daughter, they would likely leave you and your mother alone. I hated it but I loved you and your mum and I didn't know what else to do. I felt like I was drowning, ironic I guess, given the manner of my faked death, but the only way for all of us to survive was to take the help that Six was offering."

James couldn't look at his daughter, too afraid of what he might see on her face.

"Did you ever remarry?" Ruth asked in a quiet voice.

He shook his head, still looking down. "I never remarried, never even had a serious partner. I went on a few dates but I always felt as though I was being unfaithful to Betsy so eventually I stopped dating. I had a few good friends who included me in their holidays and celebrations." James paused and finally looked at Ruth. "How is your mother? Grace told me she's alive and that she remarried."

Ruth nodded. "She goes by Elizabeth now; David always called her that and she said it made it a little easier for her not to be called Betsy. They just celebrated their 21st anniversary. They're happy… I can't even imagine how she's going to react to this news."

"I know my… reappearance will be a shock to her but I have no desire to disrupt her life. I'm glad that she's happy; she certainly deserves it. I'd like some guidance from you about how or even if she's told about my return. I don't want to cause problems in her marriage," James explained.

"I won't keep this a secret from Mum," Ruth replied emphatically.

"I understand. I don't suppose she knows about your job," James ventured and both Ruth and Harry flashed a look of surprise.

"And what job is it that you think she has?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time.

"I was told she's an intelligence analyst for the Counter-Terrorism section of MI-5. Is that not correct?" he asked.

Ruth and Harry exchanged a quick look before Ruth spoke. "Yes, I'm an analyst for the Security Services and no, Mum doesn't know. She thinks I'm an analyst for DEFRA, the Department of Food and Rural Affairs, which is my official cover. She was worried when I worked at GCHQ when the only threat to my life was dying of boredom. I didn't want to worry her."

"I was made to update my signature on the Official Secrets Act when I was interviewed at Vauxhall Cross earlier this week, which is likely the only reason they told me. I've abided by the OSA for more than 40 years so I'm not going to break it now. As for your mother, maybe we can take a bit of time to figure out the best way to tell her. Not long mind you, but a few weeks perhaps until you decide what's best," James suggested.

Ruth nodded. "I'll think about it," she said.

There was a pause in the conversation before James spoke once again. "May I… will you tell me about your life, after I left that is?"

Ruth was surprised by the question, as though she hadn't considered that he would want to know about her life.

Ruth looked at Harry and smiled. "Could you please make us some tea?" she asked.

Harry looked between Ruth and her father before nodding. "Of course. I'll back in a bit," he said before standing and leaving the room for the kitchen.

Ruth turned back to her father. "I'm not ready to revisit those dark days I went through after your death, not with you."

James nodded in acknowledgment. "That's fair. I'd love to hear whatever you're willing to share."

Ruth was telling James about her time at Oxford when Harry re-entered the room with the tea tray. She paused in her speaking as Harry poured tea for Ruth and then James before passing the cup along, allowing each to add milk and sugar as desired.

"Ruth was just telling me about her time at Oxford. I knew she would be at the top of her class wherever she went, but the fact that it was Oxford is special. It's my alma mater, you see," James said by way of explanation.

Harry nodded. "It's mine as well, though I didn't read Classics like Ruth," he explained.

"What did you study? I apologize, I haven't asked what your profession is," James said.

"I studied Philosophy, Politics, and Economics," Harry said before turning to Ruth, silently asking her opinion about being honest.

Ruth glanced at Harry but before he could say anything she said, "Harry is the Head of the Counter-Terrorism Section at Five. In other words, he's my boss," she added, her eyes daring her father to question their relationship.

"Oh, well I guess that makes things a little easier, not having to hide what happened at work each day," James responded. "Have you been together long?"

"A few months," Ruth responded, "though we've worked together for nearly four years."

James nodded. "Well, you both obviously care for one another. Betsy – your mum - and I had that same look when we were together," he added, a smile gracing his face at the memory. "After you left Oxford, where did you go? You mentioned another place, CGHQ was it?"

Ruth briefly told her father about her stint at GCHQ and why she made the move to London and the Security Services.

"And that's pretty much it. I work, sing occasionally with a choir, and spend time with Harry outside of work," Ruth concluded.

James smiled. "It makes me so happy to know that you are happy. I hope we can get to know one another again and build a relationship, but whether we end up close again like we were before I left or if we never move past the 'just friends' stage, I'll respect your decision. Make no mistake, I want very badly to be close you once again but I won't force that on you." With that he stood from his seat. "I think I've imposed on your company enough for today." He turned towards Harry and reached out his hand. "Harry, it was very nice to meet you and I hope we'll have a chance to meet again." James took a few steps towards the doorway where he stopped just short of Ruth. "I'd like very much to see you again soon but I will wait to hear from you. You have my contact information, yes?"

Ruth nodded. "I do and I'd like to give you mine. Do you have email?"

Harry watched as father and daughter moved into the entry and exchanged pleasantries. A minute later, Ruth walked back into the room and reclaimed her seat next to Harry. She sniffled and wiped a tear that made its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just hugged my dad for the first time since I was a little girl. It felt good," she added.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, placing a kiss in her hair.

"I should have asked him if he needed a ride home," Harry commented.

"No, he asked about the nearest Tube station, so I pointed him in the right direction," she replied.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Good, I think. But it's also very surreal. I still haven't gotten used to the idea that he's actually alive and not buried in Exeter."

"Do you think someday you'll be close again or at least see him as your dad and not the guy that disappeared for 25 years?" Harry asked.

Ruth shrugged. "A part of me feels like this is a dream come true. Do you know how many times I wished for him to turn up and tell me this was all a bad dream?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ruth. "Probably thousands," he said and Ruth nodded in agreement.

"Would it have been better had he stayed in Australia and you not learn the truth?"

Ruth didn't speak right away. "I don't think so. Maybe if the circumstances were different, if he'd been a criminal on the run or something like that. I still don't understand why he couldn't have come back sooner or why my mum and I couldn't have gone to be with him. I know I'm not getting the whole story," she said.

"I agree. On Monday you need to call Grace Olivier and try to get some answers. If you don't get anywhere with her, let me know and I'll start making calls. But until then, we have a free weekend. Let's get out of the house and not think about your dad for a while."

"Thank you," Ruth said, turning in Harry's embrace so she could hug him back. "Thank you for being here and not making me go through this alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC.

 **A/N:** This is the second to last chapter. Thanks again for your kind words and reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Thursday, 30 August 2006_

In the weeks since her father's return, Ruth slowly adjusted to the idea that he was alive and living in London. It started with an email she'd sent, thanking him for meeting with her and answering her questions. From there the email continued as a conversation, one to which Ruth replied when she found a free moment. They'd met for coffee a few times and he joined her for lunch one day late last week.

Harry didn't mind that Ruth was preoccupied with her father's return. Truth be told, he'd thought about what it would be like if it was his mother who'd returned from the dead, though he truly knew it to be impossible. He'd arrived home as the coroner's wagon had arrived to pick her up, his father still sitting in the kitchen next to her body. An aneurism they said; she was gone in an instant and never knew what happened. As he and Ruth curled up in bed one night they'd talked about their missing parents and how the loss of her father and his mother shaped their youth.

A meeting between representatives from Six and James, Ruth, and Harry was meant to shed some light on what happened after James was relocated to Australia.

Ruth and Malcolm had done their own bit of looking into Six's system but the efforts yielded little results, given the time of the events. Malcolm was surprised when Ruth pulled him aside and asked for his help and he admitted to her that Harry had had him do a background check on Lewis White, which had turned up no red flags other than he hadn't really existed before 1981.

Gabriel Roberts and Grace Olivier, along with their supervisor, Matthew Beecher shared the results of their inquiry and Ruth had to admit that she felt they were sincere in their regret over what happened. None of them were to blame, of course, given that it had been 25 years. James's file was mislabeled as a dead file and moved into long term storage. His contact at the Australian Embassy retired a year after James arrived in Cannon Hill, so when his replacement requested the file for evaluation, no one at Vauxhall Cross could find it. Given the Cold War's demand on their workload, Six didn't put a lot of resources into researching James's situation and he was told that going back to England or contacting his family would be done at his own risk.

It was pure coincidence that around the time James had contacted the Embassy earlier in the year Six was in the process of converting dead files from the mid 1970's to early 1980's to electronic archive. The local Six officer in Brisbane sent the request through and a researcher who couldn't let the request go unsolved spent her lunch hour for several days searching for the file until she was successful.

"I presume you've reviewed the file so can you tell us whether or not there are any notations about the likelihood of my father returning from Australia or of my mother and I being relocated to be with him?" Ruth inquired.

Gabriel opened the file in question and flipped to a page near the bottom of the pile. "According to one of the last entries, the assassins returned to Iran a month after the body washed ashore, so they were quite thorough in their observation of you and your mother. There are no notes about whether James was still under suspicion but after the Ayatollah's return and the hardline reforms it was much more difficult to get information from Tehran. I did review a few summaries from the last half of 1981 and early 1982 out of Iran and there was no mention of British citizens still being watched. The officer that would have made a recommendation on James returning to the UK or you going to Australia at that time died five years ago from cancer, so I can't ask him what his recommendation might have been."

James shook his head. "I can't believe all this happened because of a clerical error. I know," he started as Matthew started to speak, "that it wasn't the fault of any of you and in all likelihood it was an innocent mistake. But my wife and daughter were put through hell, we've been deprived of one another's companionship for 25 years, and the only reason I was able to come back was because I'd taken one last chance at being able to go home. It's just maddening," James said.

Mr Beecher nodded in agreement before he removed an envelope from an interior jacket pocket. "Mr Evershed, on behalf of the Secret Intelligence Service, I would like to take this opportunity to formally apologize for the error that kept you and your family apart all these years. I realise that there is nothing we can do to make up for the time lost with your family. Inside that envelope are the terms of a settlement which I hope you will accept as a token of our recognition of the sacrifice you made for your country. My contact information is in the envelope as well should you have any questions."

With that the three officers stood and shook hands with their visitors before leaving the room.

James, Ruth, and Harry each gathered their coats before following their hosts out the door. There was no conversation between them until they were standing outside in the sunshine.

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" James asked. "Honestly, they could just be saying what they think we want to hear."

"I don't know, it felt genuine to me but it wouldn't be the first time I'd been accused of being naïve," she said and James noticed that both Ruth and Harry smiled at her comment.

Harry nodded at the envelope. "What does the paperwork say?"

James opened the envelope and skimmed over the words until he came to a figure that made him gasp.

"Bloody hell," he whispered as he read the document.

"What is it?" Ruth asked.

"The settlement, they're giving me 5 million pounds! I just need to give them my bank details so they can transfer the money. Oh God, I never expected this," James added.

Harry whistled at the amount. "Might want to take care of that right away, before someone higher up decides they want their money back," he added somewhat jokingly.

"Yes, that's a good idea actually. Do you mind if I leave you and go to my bank?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"Go on," Ruth said, "but call me later. I want to know more details about what's in that letter.

"Will do," he said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek before shaking Harry's hand. "Good bye!"

Harry and Ruth watched him walk down the street until he turned the corner to head across the river.

"So tell me, how much did you have to do with that settlement?" Ruth asked as she and Harry walked the opposite direction James had just gone as they headed for the Embankment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said before Ruth poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Nice try but I'm not buying it," she said, her voice serious despite the smile on her face.

"Yes, all right, I may have contacted Matt Beecher about the settlement to ensure it was appropriately sized given the circumstances involved."

"Harry…"

"Ruth, I won't apologize for my involvement and before you say anything about preferential treatment I'd have done the same for any of my officers. Besides, I'd heard Beecher had an account into which he was secreting unspent expense funds for his personal use, so it was quite convenient that the settlement for your father was just about the same as the amount in that secret account. Killed two birds with one stone," Harry explained.

Ruth smiled at him and threaded her fingers with his. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

They continued walking along until they came upon their usual bench and seeing that it was unoccupied, they decided to have a seat and enjoy the sunshine a bit longer.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Harry asked.

Ruth shrugged in response. "I'm nervous about it, certainly, but my mother needs to know the truth. Honestly, I'm not sure how she'll react."

"You and your father are driving down together, correct?"

"Yes, Dad and I are staying on the coast in Exmouth and Mum and David are driving down from Cheltenham but staying in Exeter. I wanted to keep a bit of distance until I'd told them what had happened. I'm hoping that meeting on neutral territory will help," Ruth finished.

"Do you know that's the first time I've heard you refer to him as Dad rather than James?" Harry noted.

"Did I?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well…"

"Ruth, you don't have to explain anything to me. You are free to call him whatever you want," Harry added as he glanced at his watch. "Unfortunately, we can't spend the afternoon here enjoying the weather. Work beckons us, my dear."

"And since I'm off the schedule for the next three days, my boss probably won't like it if I slack off this afternoon," she added as the walk back to Thames House continued once again.

Harry laughed. "You slacking off? As if I've ever needed to be worried about that," he replied as he observed the smile on Ruth's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC. I'm done playing with them for now but I'll come up with something else for them to do eventually.

 **A/N:** Thank you for your support and your wonderful reviews. They make the writing process all worthwhile.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Sunday morning, 2 September 2006_

James slowly picked his way across the rocks before spying his daughter sitting on a large flat section of rock near the sandy beach. She must have heard him approach because she didn't jump when he spoke.

"I wondered if I would find you here," he said before sitting down next to her. It was a clear but cool morning and James shrugged out of the backpack he was wearing. Opening it, he pulled a large thermos and two tin mugs from inside. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked. "I added the milk and sugar back at my room," he added.

"Thanks," Ruth said as he handed her the warm mug which quickly heated her chilled hands. The two sat next to one another simply watching the water crash to the shore before retreating back out once again.

"I used to come here quite a lot and think about how it was you drowned. I wondered what would have happened to me had I been with you that day; if I'd have been able to save you or would I have had to leave you behind in the water while I tried to save myself?" Ruth wiped a tear away as she spoke.

"Oh Ruth, the things I would change if I could. I would've never agreed to work with Six if I'd had any idea what would happen. The pain I caused you and your mother is something I can never forgive myself for and I'll understand if you can never forgive me for what happened," James said and Ruth began to cry in earnest. Setting the mug down next to her, she leaned over to embrace her father, who gladly returned the gesture. Holding his sobbing daughter was enough to make him begin to cry as well. It was a few minutes before their tears subsided and they pulled apart, both wiping their cheeks.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. You did what you did to protect us. Working at Five, I've seen officers faced with the same choices and it's never easy for any of them. What's done is done and you're here now. We can't change the past but we can move forward." Ruth noticed her father was grinning widely and she tilted her head, trying to figure out why. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You called me Dad," James said. "I never thought I'd hear that again and it's the most wonderful sound I've ever heard in my life."

Ruth smiled in return. "It feels good to say it," she replied. Glancing back out over the water she continued, "I think it went well with Mum yesterday, all things considered. She'll need time, much like I did." She took a sip of her nearly cold coffee. "I spoke with her last night, before I went to bed. She still has a lot of questions but I assured her again that you were telling the truth about what happened. She did ask if her marriage to David was legal, but I don't know the answer."

James shrugged. "I've no either but I'll ask Gabriel. And if I need to give her a divorce so that she and David can be legally married, I'll take care of having it done. Does she have my contact information? I don't want you to feel the need to mediate everything between us," he added.

Ruth nodded. "Yes, I wrote it all down and gave it to David." She sipped her coffee once again. "Did you really never date in all that time you were away? No one would have blamed you," Ruth added.

"After five years there, I'd finally given up hope that I could be reunited with you and your mum. I tried dating; a few friends set me up with some nice women that I probably could have been happy with but I just couldn't do it. As I said, it always felt like I was cheating on Betsy and even if I could have gotten serious with someone, they didn't deserve to play second fiddle to my 'dead' wife." He pulled the thermos from his backpack and poured them each a refill. "David seems like a nice guy; I'm glad she has him to help her through all of this."

"He's been good for her and he's treated her well. I'm ashamed to say that I didn't like him initially and treated him poorly for a few years because he wasn't you. Eventually I came to realize that I was acting like a spoiled brat. It wasn't David's fault that you were gone and he'd taken all the grief I'd given him and never once called me on my childish behaviour. I apologized to him and mum the next time I was home on break."

"Your mum made a comment about how it was David's second marriage as well."

"Yeah, his first wife passed away from cancer at a young age. It's how they met actually; in a support group for widows and widowers. I think it was one reason they initially became friends; both of them had lost their spouse and had a young child to raise."

"David has a child? Your mother and I talked about having a second child but we never were able to get pregnant again."

Ruth took a deep breath. "David's son, my step-brother Peter, committed suicide a little over a year ago. He worked in Royal Protection but had been fired because he was an alcoholic. We got along but we weren't that close. It was really hard on David to have to bury Peter next to his mother. He seems like he's doing better but Mum says he still has some rough days, which is understandable," Ruth explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. No parent should have to bury a child," James said.

They went back to watching the water and enjoying the peace and quiet of the Sunday morning. It was another few minutes before James broke the silence.

"I talked with Gabriel again this week. I asked him to try and find out whose body was used and buried in my grave. I went to see it yesterday after seeing your mum and it was a surreal experience but it gave me goosebumps. I'd like to have the stone redone to name the man who's actually buried there, as a way to thank him for helping me."

"That's a nice idea," Ruth commented. "Have you decided where you're going to live?" she asked.

"I'm still looking. I can stay in the flat from Six for another eight months but I'd like to be settled before that. I'm thinking of leasing a flat somewhere in London and then buy a small house near Exeter. I love this area but I'm not sure I'm ready to give up city life quite yet. I enjoyed living near Brisbane and being near the multitude of things to do and see so I'd like to do the same with London. Eventually I'll be ready to retire from city life, though who knows, maybe by then I'll have grandkids to see," he added as he watched Ruth for her reaction.

The blush across her face spread quickly. "I don't think you should hold your breath for that, Dad."

"Too early for you and Harry to be thinking about those things?"

Ruth nodded. "Yes, and he has children from his first marriage. He may very well not wish to repeat the experience," she cautioned.

"Fair enough. But just so you know, I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you and if you asked for it, he would give you the world." The blush on Ruth's face renewed itself at her father's observation. "Has your mum and David met him yet?"

"No. Driving out to Cheltenham for a visit hasn't really been high on our priority list. They usually come to the city for a long weekend near Mum's birthday; I figured I could bring Harry to dinner and he could meet them then."

James nodded in understanding and then stood up. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold and the coffee's all gone. Care to head back to town and warm up with a Full English and a pot of tea?" He extended his hand in offering.

Ruth grasped the hand and pulled herself upright, shivering as she stood. "I'd love to, Dad," she said before the two set out back to their hotel.


End file.
